Fan-Rollenspiele
Achtung: Wenn du diesen Artikel bearbeitest, achte darauf, keine unerlaubt kopierten Inhalte hier zu platzieren! Weise bei einer Erlaubnis zur Kopie auf der Diskussionsseite darauf hin. Bitte achte auch auf beschreibenden Stil, verwende keine Werbesprache und vermeide Worte wie "wir", "uns", "hier" und ähnliches, um den Eindruck einer Zugehörigkeit zu Memory Alpha zu vermeiden! Im Laufe der Jahre sind von Fans viele Rollenspiele entwickelt worden. Einige davon sind durch das Internet einer breiten Masse an Mitspielern zugänglich. In diesen Rollenspielen übernehmen die Mitspieler diverse zum Teil bekannte, im Überwiegenden jedoch von Fans erdachte Rollencharaktere. (englisch) Star Trek Expanded Universe}} Einzelne Rollenspiele sind: * alphabetisch sortiert (Leerzeichen vor Sonderzeichen vor Zahl vor Buchstabe) BBSF - Blaues Banner Sternenflottenkommando Europa Das Blaue Banner existiert seit nun einer guten Dekade und ist eines der älteren Fan-Rollenspielgemeinschaften im deutschprachigen Raum. Das technisch äußerst hochwertig umgesetzte Portal erlaubt es dem jeweiligen Benutzer direkt auf der Webseite seine Personalakte zu modifizieren, Spielbeiträge zu schreiben, Fernschreiben zu verschicken, Versetzungsanträge einzureichen und noch Vieles mehr. Die technischen Möglichkeiten des ansehnlich gestalteten Portals werden stetig weiterentwickelt und an die Bedürfnisse der Spielgemeinschaft angepasst. So werden beispielsweise neben dem angebotenen berühmten Kobayashi-Maru Test auch Neulinge im Ausbildungssimulator auf das Leben ihrer Charaktere im Star-Trek Universum vorbereitet und umfassend betreut. Das Rollenspiel findet ausschließlich über die Homepage statt. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1997 ;Systeme : Webseite ;Rollenspiele via : Webseite ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang und Emailkonto erforderlich) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Interessenten und Fans von Star Trek Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Der Orden des Kahless ODK Der Orden des Kahless ist eine alte RPG-X Community, die derzeit 3 Plots (Spieleinheiten im Bereich RPG-X anbietet. 2 Sternenflottenschiffe und eine Klingonische K'Vort Klasse. Mitte des Jahres 2015 wurde zusätzlich Forum RPG und IRC RPG eingefügt. Das Forum RPG setzt sich aus den folgenden Bereichen zusammen: Star Trek Stargate und Battlestar. Das hier angeboten IRC setzt sich aus 2 Sternenflottenschiffen zusammen. Darunter eine NX - Klasse. Die Gruppe hat sich seit ihrer Gründung im Jahre 2010 sehr verändert und bietet für jeden Fan was an. Fakten ;Spielstart :16.02.2010 ;Systeme :Forum RP, RPG-X/ Holomatch (Game) IRC RP, TS3 ;Spielsprache :Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen :RPG-X ein IRC Client, Registrierung im Forum, Genügend Zeit ;Kosten :Die Mitgliedschaft ist kostenlos ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten :Wöchentlich ;Zeitaufwand :Mittel (1-4 Stunden am Spieltag) ;Geeignet für :alle Star Trek-Fans, so wie Scifi fans. Externe Links *Forum von Der Orden des Kahless Deutsche Sternenflotte Die Deutsche Sternenflotte ist eine der ältesten Fan-Rollenspielgemeinschaften im deutschprachigen Raum. Aktuell verfügt die DeSF über fünf Rollenspiel-Einheiten (eine Raumstation und vier Raumschiffe. Das Spektrum der Spielinhalte ist breit gestreut. Die DeSF unterhält eine eigene Wiki mit über 1700 Artikeln. Das Rollenspiel findet hauptsächlich im Forum statt. Es werden aber auch regelmäßige Chat-Rollenspiele veranstaltet. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1997 (18.08.1997) ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 60 ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Rollenspiele im : Forum und IRC ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Fans alternativer Spiegelwelten Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Die neue Grenze Bei Star Trek – Die Neue Grenze™ (kurz DNG) handelt es sich um ein auf Star Trek basierendes Chat- und Forumrollenspiel. Dieses Spiel ist nicht nur für "fanatische" Star Trek Fans, sondern auch für alle Menschen, die einmal in die Rolle eines Offiziers an Bord eines Raumschiffs schlüpfen wollen. Das einzige was Du brauchst, um Deine Phantasie in diesem Spiel auszuleben, ist ein IRC Client wie zum Beispiel mIRC, X-Chat oder Trillian. Ziel des Spieles ist es, zusammen viel Spaß zu haben. Es werden keinerlei finanzielle Ziele verfolgt. Du brauchst dabei keine besonderen Kenntnisse aus der Welt von Star Trek zu haben, es reicht allein ein bisschen Phantasie, falls Du nicht unbedingt einen Menschen spielen möchtest. Sei es denn, dass Du eine andere Spezies wie z.B. Vulkanier oder auch Klingonen spielen möchtest, solltest Du über diese Rassen allerdings wissen, dass Vulkanier z.B. keine Emotionen zeigen und Klingonen meistens etwas aggressiver sind als Menschen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 25. Juli 2005 ;Aktive Spieler : 45 (Oktober 2016) ;Systeme : Chat (via IRC), Forum, Webseite ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage und im Forum. Benötigt wird ein IRC-Client. Star Trek-Kenntnisse sind auch nur bedingt notwendig, da vieles durch das Spielen beigebracht wird. Übermächtige Spezies sollten vermieden werden. Mindestalter ist 16 Jahre. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Die neue Grenze gliedert sich in zwei Spielstrukturen, wöchentliche Missionen auf Schiffen (mit Punktebewertung), und freies Spiel in Angelo's Taverne (ohne Punktebewertung), dem Enstpannungsort von Die neue Grenze. Das freie Spiel ist täglich möglich. Missionen finden jeden Montag, Dienstag und Mittwoch in der Zeit von 20.00 bis ca. 22.30 Uhr statt (März 2017). ;Geeignet für : Menschen, die Freude an Science-Fiction Rollenspielen insbesondere an Star Trek haben. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels *Newsletter des Rollenspiels Elite Task Force Egal ob man nun als Offizier auf einem Raumschiff dienen will oder ob man als Captain seines eigenen Raumschiffes fungieren will - es ist in ETF möglich! Kommandiere deine Offiziere, seien es nun Mitspieler oder NSCs, durch die verschiedensten Missionen. Ist dir die Verantwortung eines Kommandos doch (noch) zu schwer? Dann verlass dich auf deinen Captain und deine Kameraden! Doch auch außerhalb von Missionen kann man sich mit diversen Individuen und Gruppen abgeben. Die Missionen finden im Weltall statt, genauso wie auf Planeten und Raumstationen. Du willst als Romulaner spielen? Als Klingone? Auf einem Schiff der Galor-, Keldon-, D'Deridex-, Mogai- oder D'Kora-Klasse? Nichts ist unmöglich! Die Geschichte spielt Im Jahr 2412. Die sogenannte Allianz besteht aus der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten, dem Klingonischen Reich und dem Romulanischen Sternenimperium. Diese drei Mächte gründen eine Eingreiftruppe ihrer besten Offiziere und Schiffe: Die Elite Task Force! Kurz ETF. Aber nicht nur diese drei Mächte entsenden Schiffe zu diesem Projekt, sondern auch andere wichtige Blöcke des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten. Etwa die Ferengi und Cardassianer. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin -unabhängig und objektiv- in Krisen einzugreifen, Bedrohungen zu klassifizieren, Forschungen vorzunehmen und andere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Das Rollenspiel findet ausschließlich über das Forum statt. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2012 ;Systeme : Forum ;Rollenspiele via : Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über das Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang und E-Mail Konto nötig) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Interessenten und Fans von Star Trek und Science Fiction. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Galae Rihanna Die Galae Rihanna ist einer der wenigen noch verblieben Forenrollenspiele rund um die Spezies Rihannsu (Romulaner). Gespielt werden die Abenteuer der ChR Blutschwinge, ein Schiff der d'Deridex Klasse. Je nach Anzahl der Spieler können noch weitere Schiffe in Dienst gestellt werden oder auch eine Raumstation. Das Spiel findet in erster Linie im Forum statt, allerdings werden einzelne Spielsequenzen auch im Chat gespielt und anschließend im Forum in das laufende Spiel eingebaut. Fakten ; Spielstart : 2001 (26.04.2001) ; Aktive Spieler : ca. 5 ; Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ; Rollenspiele im : Forum und IRC ; Spielsprache : deutsch ; Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ; Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ; Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Fans alternativer Spiegelwelten Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Holo-Con Anfängertaugliches Live Action Role Play (Der Spieler tritt selbst in seiner Rolle auf und spielt live) ohne Zuschauer. Spieldauer: jeweils ca. 40 Stunden Holo-Con spielt Canon, das heißt sowohl in Zeitlinie (2375), als auch in Gewandung. Erwünscht ist Uniform "First Contact" bzw. Kadettenkleidung (schwarzes Shirt, schwarze Hose und Schuhe) Holo-Con verfügt über einen stetig wachsenden Fundus, aus dem gegen Unterschrift passende Gegenstände zur Veranstaltung verliehen werden können. Das reicht von Rangpins bis zu Funkgeräten und Uniformteilen Die Holo-Con Organisatoren versuchen durch massiven Einsatz von Technik einen gewissen Realismus ins Spiel einzubringen. Ein "Roter Alarm" beispielsweisse wird überall lautstark zu hören sein. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2001 ;Aktive Spieler : maximal 50-75 auf einem Treffen ;Systeme : Live ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage. ;Kosten : Siehe Homepage ;Spielzeiten : Jährlich Mitte September ;Zeitaufwand : Holo-Con bleibt bis zu 40 Stunden "InTime" ;Geeignet für : LARP-Interessierte, auch Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels "Independent Starfleet (isf.com)" Star Trek Rollenspiel Die Independent Starfleet wurde am 01.06.2001 gegründet und engagiert sich hauptsächlich im Bereich des Chat Rollenspiels. Das Oberkommando (Leitung des Rollenspiels) wird jährlich durch die Mitglieder gewählt und auch die weitere Mitbestimmung der Mitglieder sehr ernst genommen. Neben den diversen Posten auf den Schiffen bietet sich dem Spieler die Möglichkeit eine der vielen Verwaltungsebenen anzugehören. Dieses Rollenspiel veranstaltet außerdem jedes Jahr ein Treffen, wo sich dann die Spieler persönlich begegnen können. Das aktuelle Spieljahr ist das Jahr 2385 (2015), die Spieljahre schreiten wie ein echtes Jahr voran. Fakten ;Spielstart : 01.06.2001 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 26 (Mai 2015) ;Systeme : IRC und Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage mit gültiger E-Mail Adresse, IRC Client oder Java für den Online Javachat auf der Homepage. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Montags, Donnerstags, Sonntags ;Zeitaufwand : 1,5 bis 2 Stunden in der Woche, wenn man auf einem Schiff dient ohne zusätzliche Posten ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek Fans die Rollenspiele spielen wollen. (Optional Verwaltungsausbildung in Abteilungen oder JAC verfügbar.) Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels LIA - League of Independent Associations Offgame Die LIA ist ein Rollenspielverbund, welcher im Jahre 2007 gegründet wurde. Er ist eine rollenspielübergreifende Spiel- und Diskussionsplattform. Es gibt ein Forum-RPG, welches rollenspielübergreifend fungiert und wo jeder Spieler teilnehmen kann, der bei einem der zugehörigen RPG angemeldet ist. Die Rollenspiele innerhalb der LIA tragen eine "VoR"-Nummer, wobei diese Nummer eine Ordnungsnummer für eine Quantenrealität darstellt, innerhalb derer sich das jeweilige Rollenspiel befindet. Ingame Im Jahre 2383 wurde von der Sternenflotte der "VoR-0" ein Zugang zu einer fixe Graviton-Ellipse entdeckt und in ihr eine Raumstation gebaut, welche die Bezeichnung "Station 343" trägt. Wenig später bemerkten Wissenschaftler, dass sich diese Graviton-Ellipse vollständig innerhalb des Subraum befindet und sich zudem über viele alternative Realitäten erstreckt. Kurze Zeit darauf wurde der Kontakt zur Sternenflotte einer anderen Realität hergestellt, welche die Bezeichnung "VoR-1" erhielt. Theoretisch verbindet diese feststehende Graviton-Ellipse unendlich viele Quantenrealitäten, jedoch besteht praktisch nur Zugang zu denjenigen Realitäten, bei denen sich eine Verbindung nach aussen über einen Subraumriss gebildet hat. Im Laufe der nächsten beiden Jahre sind weitere Subraumrisse entstanden, wobei der Kontakt zu den Realitäten "VoR-2" bis "VoR-5" hergestellt wurde. Fakten ;Spielstart : 18.11.2007 (Beginn des Forum-RPG) ;Zugehörige RPG : 5 (Stand 08/2009) ;Systeme : IRC, Forum, E-Mail, Pen&Paper, LARP ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Bewerbung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Es gibt keine festen Spielzeiten. Das Forum-RPG ist immer offen. Weitere rollenspielübergreifende Aktivitäten wie gemeinsame Chat-Missionen, LARP's und Pen&Paper-RPG-Treffen werden nach Absprachen und Abstimmungen terminlich festgelegt. Externer Link * Homepage der LIA National Starfleet Die National Starfleet (NSF) ist ein Rollenspiel. Zeitlich ist es in der ersten Dekade des 25. Jahrhunderts angesiedelt und hat einige Variationen in der Zeitlinie im Gegensatz zum "primären" Universum. Die NSF besteht derzeit aus dem Oberkommando und zwei aktiven Schiffen, der USS Stargazer NCC 2893-D und der USS Hyperion NX 100000. Dazu kommen noch einige NPC Schiffe die in der Rahmenhandlung auftauchen. Neuzugänge werden als Kadetten aufgenommen und nachdem sie mehrmals teilgenommen haben zum Ensign befördert. Gespielt wird primär im IRC auf dem EuIRC ( #nsf-casino für den generellen Kanal), unterstützt von Forenspiel der Schiffe und den Rahmenhandlungen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 29.8.1997 ;Aktive Spieler : 9-10 ;Systeme : IRC, Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch, urdu ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Bewerbung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Dienstags und Mittwochs ab 20:30 ;Zeitaufwand : 1 mal die Woche 1-2 Stunden ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Network Roleplaying Game Association (NRPGA)-Star Trek Die NRPGA entwickelt seit 1994 durchgehend ein eigenes Pen & Paper Rollenspielsystem für Star Trek. In mehreren Gruppen werden dabei Sternenflotten Special Task Forces dargestellt, die in den 2380ern technische, medizinische, taktische und diplomatische Sondereinsätze durchführen. Insbesondere die langjährigen Gruppen spielen dabei intensiv vernetzt. Aktionen, die eine Spielgruppe in einer Stadt durchspielt, können die Voraussetzungen aller anderen Gruppen beeinflussen. Während die NRPGA auch andere Spielsysteme anbietet, ist das Star Trek System mit Abstand am weitesten entwickelt. Die Basis-Edition ist auch ohne Einbindung an die Gruppe auf der Website verfügbar. Fakten ;Spielstart : Februar 1994 ;Aktive Spieler : 41 (Stand 01.05.2012) ;Systeme : Pen & Paper, W20 Probensystem ;Spielsprache : Deutsch, Englisch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Über 15 Jahre, Rollenspielgruppe für regelmäßige Spiele vorhanden ;Kosten : Druckkosten für Material, Daten werden kostenlos bereit gestellt ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : ca. 1x pro Monat, wird pro Gruppe festgelegt ;Zeitaufwand : ca. 4-6 Stunden pro Spiel, Meisterarbeit und Vorbereitung ;Geeignet für : Pen & Paper Einsteiger und Veteranen Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Omega Command Das Omega Command (OC) spielt zu Beginn des 25. Jahrhunderts und besteht aus der Omega Flotte (101st Fleet) und der 6th Division des Starfleet Marine Corps, sowie diversen Abteilungen (Forschung, Diplomatie, etc). Der Spieler beginnt als Kadett oder Rekrut(SMC), nach Beendigung der Ausbildung werden die Charakter als Ensign auf ein Raumschiff versetzt, beim Marine Corps werden sie als Teamleader einem Team zugewiesen. Das OC ist ein auf Chat-Rollenspiele spezialisiertes RPG, es werden jedoch auch Teile im Forum ausgespielt. Es finden 2x im Jahr Live-Treffen statt, um auch mal die Spieler hinter den Charakteren kennen zu lernen, so bildete sich ein Gemeinschaft die stetig erweitert wird. Weitere Infos sind auf der Homepage des Omega Command zu finden. Seit Oktober 2009 hat das Omega Command ein Foren-Rollenspiel in das Spielsystem etabliert. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2000 (21.04.2000) ;Aktive Spieler : ca 50 (April 2009) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat, Teamspeak ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : wöchentlich, Info im Forum und Homepage ;Zeitaufwand : 1 mal in der Woche ca 2 Stunden ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Österreichische Sternenflotte Die Österreichische Sternenflotte ist ein breit aufgestelltes Text-RPG mit fünf verschiedenen Units (Schiffe und Station). Die Units unterscheiden sich in Stil und benötigter Aktivität voneinander; so gibt es auf der USS Hyperion Schreiber, die nicht mal jede Woche schreiben können, und auf der USS Stardust Schreiber, die täglich loggen. Die Stilunterschiede liegen in den Schwerpunkten der Einheiten; so ist die SB Resolution technisch und diplomatisch, die USS Phoenix kämpferisch und wissenschaftlich. Das RPG ist unterteilt in Missionen und Urlaubs-RPG, welches in der Regel zwei Wochen zwischen zwei Missionen dauert. Die Kontinuität und der Zusammenhalt trotz der Stilunterschiede werden durch Fleetplots und eine konstante Notierung der fortgeschriebenen Geschichte von Star Trek in der internen Datenbank gesichert. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1998 ;Aktive Spieler : ca 50 (Stand: Februar 2011) ;Systeme : Text-RPG. Logs in phpBB-Forum, Kommunikation über IRC, Informationen in einer Wiki ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im IRC oder über die Website ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : Je nach Unit ab ca. 2h pro Woche ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Pathfinder Project Das Pathfinder Project ist ein Rollenspielverband, der aus dem Zusammenschluss von ursprünglich drei unabhängigen RPG-Gruppen entstanden ist. Aufgabe des Verbandes ist die Koordination und Angleichung organisatorischer Abläufe, die Spieleinheiten operieren aber ansonsten „In Game“ unabhängig voneinander. Gemeinsam ist allen die besondere Form des Spielmodus. In einer abgewandelten Form der üblichen Play-by-E-Mail-Rollenspiele werden hier in einem wechselnden Dienstplan Fortsetzungsgeschichten in Romanform verfasst. Es wird also nicht wie sonst Zug-um-Zug nur mit jeweils einem Charakter gespielt, sondern die Mitglieder schreiben eine Geschichte, in der quasi alle Charaktere agieren. So entsteht in der Fortsetzung ein zusammenhängender Handlungsstrang wie in einem Roman. Der Verband ist nicht auf RPGs aus dem Star Trek Universum beschränkt. Während die USS Baikonur im Wesentlichen dem Star Trek Canon entspricht ist die USS Katana als ein Crossover zwischen verschiedenen Sci-Fi-Konzepten angelegt. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1998 ;Schiffe : USS Friendship A (Sovereign-Klasse, Status: Inaktiv) : USS Friendship (Defiant-Klasse, Status: Inaktiv) : USS Baikonur (Prometheus-Klasse, Status: Aktiv) : USS Katana (Sovereign-Klasse, Status: Aktiv) ;Systeme : E-Mail (GMX-Verteiler) ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Bewerbung mit vollständigem Charakter-Profil per E-Mail ;Kosten : keine ; (Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Zweiwöchiger Schreibzyklus: Alle zwei Wochen wird eine Geschichte (Logbuch) veröffentlicht. ;Zeitaufwand : Jeder Mitspieler muss regelmäßig die Logbücher der anderen Mitspieler lesen (alle zwei Wochen). Das Lesen nimmt in der Regel ca. 10-20 Minuten in Anspruch. Zusätzlich muss jedes Mitglied nach einem Dienstplan regelmäßig ein eigenes Logbuch verfassen (ca. alle 1-3 Monate). Der Zeitaufwand für ein Logbuch mit Mindestläge erfordert etwa 1-2 Stunden Zeit. ;Geeignet für : Alle Fans von Star Trek und Science Fiction die Freude am Lesen und Schreiben von Geschichten haben. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Phoenix – Fleet Die Phoenix-Fleet ist ein von der Spielatmosphäre familiär-freundschaftliches Chat-Rollenspiel, das mit einer Sternenbasis und drei Raumschiffen (zwei Missions- und ein Akademieschiff) im Jahre 2376 (aktuelles Jahr + 364) spielt. Ihre Schiffe forschen im gesamten bekannten Raum und darüber hinaus und ihre Heimatbasis, die Phoenix-Station (im Regulus-System), ist der Sitz des Oberkommandos dieser Föderations-Subflotte. Die Phoenix-Fleet spielt weitestgehend nach den Grundlagen des kanonischen Star Trek und die Missionen sind vielfältig und thematisch bunt gemischt. (Von Forschung und Diplomatie über Zeitreisen oder Reisen in Paralleluniversen bishin zu Weltraumpolizei, Spionage oder Raumschlachten.) Der Spieler versetzt sich, mit einem eigens erdachten Charakter, in die Lage eines Sternenflottenoffiziers und handelt entsprechend seines zugeteilten Postens und der Charakter- und Spezieseigenschaften. Die Missionen/Missionsideen werden entweder von Spielerteams oder Einzelspielern erdacht und ausgearbeitet und von einem ausgewählten Mitspieler geleitet. Dabei wird jedoch auf die Kontinuität zur aktuellen, kanonischen Zeitlinie geachtet. Vergangene Missionen müssen nicht zwangsläufig Auswirkungen auf zukünftige Missionen haben, es ist aber erwünscht das vergangene Missionen oder aktuelle, kanonische Ereignisse berücksichtigen werden. Seit Juli 2007 besteht zudem die Möglichkeit gemeinsame Missionen mit anderen Fan-Rollenspielen über die "League of Independent Associations" (LIA) zu organisieren. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2003 (25.04.2003) ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 15 (Stand: 31.03.2012) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand (Mission) : 1 mal in der Woche reguläre SIM (Mission) ca. 2 Stunden ;Spieltermine : Mi ab ca. 19:00 Uhr und Do ab ca. 20 Uhr (Stand: 31.03.2012) ;Zeitaufwand (Charakteraufbau) : einmal pro Woche Alltagsleben auf der Station (wird kaum noch durchgeführt) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans ;Sonstiges : Die PF bietet den Spielern ein umfassendes Script für das IRC-Programm mIRC, welches zusätzliche Funktionen und Sounds enthält. Aktuell (Stand: 31.03.2012) wird an einer neuen Version des Scripts gearbeitet, da die derzeitige Version nicht mehr aktuell ist und Menüs anders gestaltet werden sollen. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Play Star Trek – Das Star Trek Rollenspiel Wir schreiben das Jahr 2396. Die Föderation sah sich in den vergangen Jahren vielen neuen und schweren Herausforderungen gegenübergestellt. Das Dominion wurde wieder in den Gamma-Quadrant zurückgeschlagen und der Alpha-Quadrant erholte sich nur sehr langsam von diesem Krieg. Doch die Romulaner nutzten diese schwierige Situation unter einem neuen Prätor aus und begannen einen Krieg gegen die Föderation und ihre Verbündeten. "Die Zeit der Tränen" hatte begonnen und und stürzte die Föderation in eine noch nie dagewesene Krise. Kurz vor einer Niederlage der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten wurde der Prätor gestürzt und ersetzt, der Krieg endete so Abrupt wie er begann und hinterließ eine Trümmerlandschaft auf beiden Seiten. Der Wiederaufbau konnte bereits im Jahr 2384 beginnen und zieht sich bis in die jetzige Zeit. Nach einigen Jahren Frieden in der Galaxie wagt die Föderation den nächsten großen Schritt und wendet sich wieder ihren Kernaufgaben zu. "Viele Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt dringt die Omega-Flotte in Galaxien vor, die nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat" "…to boldly go where no man has gone before" Jeder neue Mitspieler wird zügig und sorgfältig in die Aufgaben eines Offiziers eingeweiht und erlernt die Grundzüge eines Rollenspiels in der Akademie. Nach dem Grundseminar (GS) wird jeder Kadett auf ein ein Schiff der Flotte zur Testmission ™ versetzt. Je nach Spielart und Erfahrung steht dem Mitspieler die Möglichkeit offen mehre Charaktere zu erstellen und zu spielen. Das Rollenspiel "Play Star Trek" vertritt den Grundsatz "Von Fans für Fans". Jeder der Interesse hat mit an der Weiterentwicklung des Rollenspieles zu arbeiten ist dazu herzlich eingeladen. Fakten ;Spielstart : Mai 2005 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 51 auf 6 Einheiten (Stand September 2016) ;Möglichkeiten : IRC-Chat-Client, Forum, Homepage, Teamspeak3, Wiki-System ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : alle 14 Tage einen Abend für ca. 2 Stunden (derzeit Mo, Di, Mi, Do, So) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links Homepage von Play Star Trek Risa Party Organisation (RPO), ehemals Brave Explorers Die RPO Community, ehemals Brave Explorers (2008-2010) betreibt seit Ende 2008 regelmäßige Rollenspiel-Plots in einem eigens entwickelten und über die Zeit gewachsenen und weiterentwickelten Canon. Der Plot dreht sich um die U.S.S. Torrens, ein Schiff der Rhode Island Klasse, das nach im Jahre 2400 nach Jahrzehnten von Kriegen und Konflikten versucht den nächsten großen Krieg - dieses Mal mit dem Typhoon Pakt - zu verhindern und die Föderationsallianz wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Pfad der Erforschung, Diplomatie und Freiheit zu bringen. In mehr als sieben Jahren wurden inzwischen hunderte Plots in verschiedenen Plotserien (San Diego, Sovereign, Tel Aviv, sowie nach der Fusion mit New Hope Station Modas und Vanderbilt) entwickelt und ausgespielt. Die RPO Community nutzt für das Rollenspiel den mittlerweile kostenlos und legal downloadbaren RPG-X Mod, ehemals eine Erweiterung für Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force, um dem Rollenspiel mehr Tiefe zu geben. Die Plots werden nicht nur somit nicht nur virtuell auf Original Schiffssets (Intrepid, Sovereign, Nova, Excelsior und viele mehr) gespielt sondern können durch Musik und Effekte zusätzlich untermalt werden. Neue Mitglieder werden - soweit nötig - bei der Installation und Einrichtung von RPG-X unterstützt und es gibt alle wichtigen Informationen zu den Plots und RPs an sich im Forum. Neben den Plots in RPG-X besteht die Möglichkeit die Story über das Forum (in Form von Foren-RPs oder Logbucheinträgen) zu erweitern. Fakten ;Spielstart : Oktober 2008 (als Brave Explorers und New Hope) ;Aktive Spieler : regelmäßig ca. 5-10, insgesamt ca. 20 ;Möglichkeiten : RPG-X (Game), TS3, Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum; Bewerbung mit Personalakte ;Kosten : keine ;Zeitaufwand : ca. zwei bis vier Stunden (Termin: Sonntag, 18 Uhr), zusätzlich Zeit für Logbucheinträge (optional) ;Abteilungen / Posten Standardaufteilungen eines Föderationsschiffes: Kommando, Technik, Medizin, Ingenieursbereich, Marines; zusätzlich regelmäßig Möglichkeiten als Botschafter, Austauschoffizier, Admiral etc. aufzutreten. ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans und solche die es werden wollen Externe Links *Forum mit weiteren Informationen RS Atlantis – Science Fiction Chat & Rollenspiel Community Das Chat- und Forum-gestützte Sci-Fi Rollenspiel ist Teil der gleichnamigen Gemeinschaft RS Atlantis und ein freies Cross-Over-Rollenspiel, das September 2001 im Star Trek Chat (später Milleniumgate) des deutschen TV-Senders Sat1 entstand. Es dreht sich um das Raumschiff Atlantis, das in die Tiefen des Universums vordringt und nicht-militärische Ziele verfolgt: Frieden, Freundschaft, Handel, Gemeinschaft, Verteidigung und Diplomatie. Es basiert auf verschiedensten Sci-Fi-Universen: Babylon 5, Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Transformers… und spielt auch zeitweise dort. Die Heimat ist in Star Trek der Alpha-Quadrant. Ziel dieser Mischung ist, ein breites Publikum anzusprechen und die Möglichkeiten für Stories zu vergrößern. Zudem soll nicht nur der Aspekt des konfliktbehafteten Zusammenlebens auf einem Raumschiff simuliert, sondern dieser gleich verknüpft werden mit diversen Problemen, die im Zusammenspiel von Kulturen aus verschiedenen Sci-Fi-Auffassungen aufkommen, die möglichst diplomatisch gelöst werden sollen. Mehr als 531 Folgen wurden im Laufe der mehr als 10 Jahre bereits in diesem kontinuierlichen, episodenbasierten IRC Multi-Channel-RPG gespielt, in denen jedes Mitglied mit seinem Spieler seinen Anteil zum Ausgang beiträgt. Im Forum können Vorschläge für Missionsansätze (=Anfangssituationen) gemacht werden, die, nach Bewertung durch alle Mitglieder, danach mit offenem Ende gespielt werden können. Es werden selten Rollen aus bekannten SF-Serien nur wie vorhanden simuliert und nachgespielt, sondern vielmehr eigene Rollen nach dem Vorbild der SF-Serien erschaffen. Gespielt wird mit dem hauseigenen Chatprogramm Atlantis Script (AS) durch Menüs und Kurzbefehle, die nahezu komplett mit Soundeffekten hinterlegt sind. Beförderungen werden nach Leistungskatalog und Anwesenheit vergeben. Der Vorteil dieses RPGs liegt in seiner freien und offenen Natur, die nur wenig Regeln und Einschränkungen kennt. Die aktive Community besteht auch aus ehemaligen Rollenspielern und anderen Science Fiction Fans. Sie trifft sich abends in der Atlantis Bar (Chat) oder in diversen Multiplayer PC Spielen. Fakten ;Spielstart : September 2001, mehr als 531 gespielte Folgen ;Aktive Spieler : 12 (Januar 2012) ;Systeme : Chat (Webchat zur Atlantis-Bar, Client für RPG), Forum, Webseite, internes Wiki, Abwesenheitssystem ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Jahr im Spiel : reales Jahr + 375 (Für 2012 also beispielsweise 2387) ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website; beschränkt auf 1-2 neue Mitglieder pro Woche; Mindestalter 16, in Ausnahmefällen auch darunter ;Kosten : keine zusätzlichen ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Sonntags 19-21 Uhr ;Zeitaufwand : Regelmässig mindestens zwei Stunden am Sonntag, Bordleben und Teilnahme an Communityaktivitäten fakultativ ;Abteilungen : Brücke, ASD (Sicherheit/Jägerpiloten), Technik/Wissenschaft, medizinische Abteilung, weitere (Promenadendeck, Hangar, Quartiere) ;Geeignet für : Deutschsprachige Sci-Fi Fans egal welchen Ursprungs, denen Aktivität, Benehmen und Kreativität wichtig sind. Vorteile haben kontakt-, spielfreudige und offene Menschen, die ein Rollenspiel nicht als reine Kampfsimulation betreiben, das Zusammenleben mit anderen üben und so fürs reale Leben etwas mitnehmen wollen. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels RS-Avalon Das RS-Avalon ist ein freies Chat- und Forenrollenspiel auf Science-Fiction Basis. Ziel des Rollenspiels ist es verschiedene Aspekte verschiedener Serien miteinander zu verbinden. Daher startete das Rollenspiel zwar im Delta-Quadrant hat sich allerdings zu einer eigenen Geschichte mit eigenen Völkern, eigens ausgedachter Technologie und einem kompletten Universum entwickelt. Die Idee hinter dem Rollenspiel entstand bereits ca. 2001 im damaligen Sat1 Chat bzw. im Milleniumgate doch gegründet wurde es erst 2009. Das Ziel der Avalon ist weit gefächert. Von der Erforschung des Weltraums über den Handel bis zur Unterstützung hilfsbedürftiger Völker. Bei der Avalon spielt es keinerlei Rolle auf welcher Serie die einzelnen Charaktere basieren, sei es Babylon 5, Warhammer 40k, Star Wars, Star Trek, Andromeda, Stargate oder gar Battlestar Galactica / Kampfstern Galactica. Das Rollenspiel integriert die Charaktere aus allen Basen und spielt selbst Missionen in den Universen der einzelnen Serien. Gespielt wird jeden Sonntag ab 19 Uhr im IRC des ST-City IRC Netzwerkes ohne einer gesetzten Regel, welche Anwendung dafür genutzt werden muss. Während der Rollenspielphase hat jedes Mitglied die Möglichkeit die Geschichte aktiv zu beeinflussen ohne sich mit der Rollenspielleitung in genauer Form absprechen zu müssen. So entstehen teilweise völlig unvorhersehbare Handlungen, Geschichtsstränge und Probleme mit denen die Crew am ende fertig werden muss. Fakten ;Spielstart : Juli 2009, fast 200 Spiele ;Aktive Charaktere : 13 (März 2013) ;Systeme : Chat (Webchat, IRC Client), Forum, Webseite, interne Datenbank, Abwesenheitssystem ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Jahr im Spiel : Reales Jahr + 375 (Für 2012 also beispielsweise 2387) ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website ohne Beschränkung, vorherige Vorstellung im Chat ist wünschenswert. ;Kosten : keine zusätzlichen ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Sonntags 19-21 Uhr ;Zeitaufwand : Regelmässig mindestens zwei Stunden am Sonntag, Bordleben und Teilnahme an Communityaktivitäten entsprechend mehr ;Abteilungen : Brücke, Sicherheitsdienst, Taktik, Technik/Wissenschaft, Medizin, Zivilisten uvm. ;Geeignet für : Sci-Fi Fans aus dem deutschsprachigen Raum, die Freude an neuen Kontakten, Kreativität und einem aktiven Spiel haben. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels SFF-Rollenspiel Forum-Rollenspiel von Scifi-Forum.de, welches einige Zeit nach dem Start des Forum gegründet wurde. Der interne Spielzeitraum ist das Jahr 2380 und es gibt drei spielbare Einheiten: * USS Independence * USS Valiant * Sternenbasis 247 Fakten ;Spielstart : 2001 ;Aktive Spieler : stark variierend ;Systeme : ausschließlich Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung direkt im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : Gelegentliche Forums-Beiträge ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek New Adventure Star Trek New Adventure ist, wie der Name schon verrät ein auf Star Trek basierendes Forenrollenspiel. Gestartet wurde das Projekt noch auf der damaligen Seite von Star Trek Infinite Space. Als dieses aber eingestellt wurde, zog das RPG in ein eigenes Forum wo es nun seit 2012 läuft und das sehr erfolgreich. Die Spielidee basiert darauf, das sich jeder Spieler gerne mal als Spielleiter fühlen darf und sich daher ein eigenes Kapitel ausdenken kann, dass dann gespielt wird. Angefangen hat es mit der USS Thor, doch kam schnell auch ein weiterer Zweig hinzu mit der USS Intercepter. Kurz darauf startet auch schon das Nächte Projekt mit der S.S. Destiny die in der Star Trek Enterprise Ära angesiedelt ist. Die Hauptstory läuft parallel zur uns bekannten Star Trek Zeitlinie und befindet sich im Jahr 2380. Für weitere Informationen könnt ihr gerne die Homepage besuchen, neue Spieler die mal etwas anderes erleben wollen sind immer gerne gesehen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2012 ;Systeme : Forum ;Rollenspiele via : Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang und Emailkonto erforderlich) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Interessenten und Fans von Star Trek und die, die es werden wollen. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Germany Die Starfleet Germany ist ein PbEM (Play-by-E-Mail) Rollenspiel. Starfleet Germany (kurz SFG) ist das deutschsprachige eMail-Rollenspiel im Star Trek Universum. Hier kann jeder einen Offizier der Sternenflotte an Bord eines Raumschiffes oder einer Basis spielen. Die SFG ist dabei unabhängig von den Missionen und Charakteren, wie wir sie aus den Fernsehserien kennen. Entstanden ist die SFG bereits im Jahre 1994, daher weicht die Zeitlinie der SFG auch ein wenig von der Canon-Zeitlinie ab. Eigene Rassen und eigene Planeten entstanden ebenso wie es zum Beispiel niemals den Dominion-Krieg in diesem StarTrek-Universum gab. Beitreten kann jeder, der über eine E-Mailadresse verfügt und Spass am Schreiben und Interesse am Thema StarTrek hat. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1994 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 100 (Stand: Oktober 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, IRC, Forum, Mailinglisten (Yahoo) ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Einheitenzahl : 2 Raumstationen, 10 Föderationsschiffe, die Erde als Rollenspielort, 1 Piratenschiff ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : variabel ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Online Starfleet Online ist vorwiegend ein chatbasiertes Rollenspiel und wurde von der fast kompletten Spielerschaft eines anderen Star-Trek-Rollenspiels gegründet, welches nach fast zehn Jahren von der damaligen Spielleitung beendet wurde. Es hat derzeit fünf aktive Schiffe , welche wöchentlich an vier Tagen fliegen (sonntags = 2 Schiffsmissionen). 17 Schiffe werden in einem Delta-Geschwader, einer Zehnten Reserveflotte und als spezielle Abteilungsschiffe zur Forschung, Unterstützung oder Ausbildung eingesetzt. Diese werden an den missionfreien Tagen oder bei Überlastung eines der normalen Spielschiffe benutzt. Starfleet Online (SFO) hat derzeit knapp 60 Mitglieder, die - bis auf einige Reservisten - mindestens einmal in der Woche auf einer Mission anzutreffen sind. Die meisten Mitglieder spielen aber an mehreren Tagen. Neben dem Chat werden auch vielfältige Möglichkeiten angeboten, um ein Rollenspiel im Forum auszuspielen. In einer oder mehreren von zehn Abteilungen kann entweder ingame oder outgame weiteren Leidenschaften gefröhnt werden, z. B. dem Erforschen neuer Technologien oder Schiffsklassen, dem Erstellen von Grafiken oder der Korrektur oder Lektorierung von vorgelegten Texten. Die Personalabteilung orientiert sich so gut wie möglich an den jeweiligen Zeitvorgaben eines Mitglieds und versucht jedes Mitglied nach dessen Wünschen und Fähigkeiten die besten Möglichkeiten zum Verfolgen seiner eigenen Vision innerhalb des Rollenspieles zu geben. Das Rollenspiel ist derzeit im Jahre 2413 (Stand: 01.06.2016), also 35 Jahre nach (Folge 7.26 Endspiel, Teil II = 2378). Die Ausbildung zum Offizier beginnt an der Akademie. Dort werden auch zusätzliche / spezielle Ausbildungen angeboten und die Weiterbildung zum Professor auf Wunsch. Man beginnt als Cadet 4th grade und bekommt einen Grundkurs, der in die Abläufe innerhalb der Flotte einführt. Danach wird man sofort auf ein Schiff versetzt. Trotzdem kann man natürlich auch schon vorher bei allen Missionen bereits mitspielen oder einfach nur zuschauen. In dem Spiel steht dem Neuspieler ein Mentorenteam bei allen Fragen und Problemen das Rollenspiel oder die Gemeinschaft betreffend per Chat, Messenger (z. B. Skype oder ICQ), Email oder im Forum jederzeit hilfreich zur Seite. Im Rahmen von meist halbjährlichen Offline-Treffen an (verlängerten) Wochenenden kann man die Spieler bei einem zwanglosen, geselligen Beisammensein (i. d. R. 20 bis 30 Mitglieder) besser kennenlernen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 28.10.2007 (36 Spieler) ;Aktive Spieler : 47 Aktive (wöchentliche Anwesenheit) : 11 Reservisten (sporadische Mitspieler) : 3 Offiziere a. D. (Ehrenmitglieder) : Stand: 13.04.2017 ;Systeme : hauptsächlich Chat, aber auch Forum und E-Mail zur Abrundung des Ganzen : (IRC-Server: irc.starfleetonline.de) : https://www.starfleetonline.de/live-irc-chat ;Stammschiffe :USS Asgard (Asgard-Klasse, sonntags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-asgard) :USS Camerone (Steamrunner-Refit-Klasse, sonntags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-camerone) :USS Noris (Sovereign-Klasse, montags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-noris) :USS Loki (Loki-Klasse, dienstags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-loki) :USS Chopin (Sovereign-Klasse, mittwochs um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-chopin) ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite : Mindestalter: 16 Jahre ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : wöchentlich 20:15 Uhr - 22:30 Uhr (Sonntag – Mittwoch) ;Zeitaufwand : 1x wöchentlich 2-3 Stunden oder beliebig mehr ;Geeignet für : sowohl Trekkies, als auch für Nicht-Trekkies dank Einführung und fortlaufende Begleitung bis zum Rang Ensign durch Mentoren und eine freundliche und hilfsbereite Gemeinschaft. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels *Weitere Kontaktwege Starfleet Operations Der Starfleet Operations e.V. ist ein Verein für Star Trek Live-Rollenspiel (Live Action Role Play; LARP). Die Teilnehmer der Veranstaltungen verkörpern dabei real einen Rollenspiel-Charakter, den sie mit Hilfe einer Uniform und ggf. einer Maske darstellen. Starfleet Operations versucht mit Hilfe von Kulissen der Brücke, des Maschinenraums sowie anderer wichtiger Stationen des bespielten Raumschiffs (USS Exeter), sowie möglichst originalgetreuen Requisiten ein vorlagengetreues Spiel zu erschaffen. Durch massiven Einsatz von moderner Technik (Soundanlage, LAN, WLAN, Funkgeräte, uvm.) ist die bespielte Brücke voll funktionsfähig und ermöglicht realistische Brückensimulationen. Es gibt aber auch Außenmissionen auf fremden Planeten. Das Spiel basiert auf canonischen Ereignissen (Jahr 2010 = 2380) und die Spieler tragen First Contact Uniformen. Anfänger können sich aus dem Fundus eine Uniform ausleihen, um in dieses Hobby reinzuschnuppern. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2002 ;Aktive Spieler : maximal 50 auf einer Veranstaltung ;System : Live ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Schriftliche Anmeldung zu einer Veranstaltung ;Kosten : Siehe Homepage ;Spielzeiten : Ca. 3 mal pro Jahr ;Zeitaufwand : Ein (ggf. verlängertes) Wochenende, i.d.R. Freitag abend bis Sonntag mittag ;Geeignet für : LARP-Interessierte, auch Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Universe – Rollenspiel des offiziellen Star Trek Clubs Starfleet Universe ist das größte deutsche Star-Trek-Rollenspiel und Teil des offiziellen Star Trek Clubs Europe (STCE/OSTFC). Es spielt in der Sternenflotte im Jahre 2390 (2010) mit dem Ziel der Erforschung der Galaxie. Den Spielern wird dabei eine große Spielfreiheit eingeräumt, da sich jeder seinen eigenen Wünschen und Vorstellungen entsprechend einbringen kann. Lediglich die Rahmenbedingungen werden vorgegeben. Nach der Anmeldung kommt zunächst jeder Spieler an die Sternenflottenakademie, an der die nötigen Grundkenntnisse (Chatfunktionen, Netiquette, etc.) vermittelt werden. Anschließend erfolgt die Versetzung auf eines der Schiffe oder eine der Stationen seiner Wahl, auf welcher dann das eigentliche Rollenspiel in Form von Chatmissionen und Beteiligung im Forum abläuft. Darüber hinaus bieten sieben Unterabteilungen (Medizin, Psychologie, Sicherheit, Taktik, Technik, Navigation und Wissenschaft) die Möglichkeit, sich auf freiwilliger Basis weiter einzubringen und das Rollenspiel durch eigene Entwicklungen und Projekte zu bereichern. Generell sind die Möglichkeiten des Engagements nahezu unbegrenzt; an der Sternenflottenakademie können aktive Spieler sogar einen Doktortitel für ihren Charakter erwerben. Fakten (Stand: Februar 2010) ;Spielstart : September 1993 (damals AOL TrekService / TrekOnline) ;Aktive Rollenspielcharaktere : etwa 300 ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC, E-Mail, verschiedene WebWiki-Module ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite; kein Mindestalter ;Nötige Vorkenntnisse : Gute Kenntnisse in Star Trek und Rollenspielen,alles andere wird an der Akademie vermittelt ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;RS-Treffen : jährliches Reallife-Treffen, mit Live Rollenspiel (LARP) und vielen Extras; auch auf Conventions wie der kostenpflichtigen FedCon vertreten ;Schiffstreffen : jährliche Schiffstreffen (von den Schiffscrews selbst organisiert, um Freundschaften auszubauen) ;Spieleinheiten : 31 Schiffe und drei Sternenbasen (unterteilt in fünf Flotten, Marine Corps und Geheimdienst), ergänzt durch sieben Unterabteilungen (Medizin, Psychologie, Sicherheit, Taktik, Technik, Navigation und Wissenschaft) sowie ein Diplomatisches Corps ;Spielzeiten : jedes Schiff mit unterschiedlichen Spielzeiten (täglich außer Samstags, meist ab 20:30 Uhr); im „Quarks“ (der Bar des Rollenspiels) täglich ;Zeitaufwand : variabel, mindestens aber zwei Stunden alle 14 Tage während der Chatmissionen ;Neuerungen : eigenes ingame Rollenspiel-Magazin, das alle zwei Monate als PDF erscheint ;Geeignet für : deutschsprachige Star Trek-Fans (Spieler kommen z.B. aus Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz, Dänemark, USA, Spanien, England) Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek Die letzte Hoffnung (DLH) Bei "Star Trek - Die letzte Hoffnung™" (kurz DLH) handelt es sich um ein auf Star Trek basierendes Chat und Forumrollenspiel, welches im 24. Jahrhundert (Also Jean Luc Picard Zeiten nach dem 10. Star Trek Film) spielt. Dieses Spiel ist nicht nur für erfahrene Star Trek Rollenspieler gedacht, sondern auch für jene, die entweder keine Ahnung von Star Trek oder Rollenspiel oder gar beidem haben. Alles was man dazu braucht ist ein IRC Chat Programm, wie z..B. mIRC, xChat, MS-Chat oder ähnliches. Unter Downloads bieten wir einen mIRC Clienten der Version 6.21 an. Außerdem empfehlen wir zur Nutzung der Webseite den Mozilla Firefox oder Opera, da der Internet Explorer auf sehr unsicher gestellt werden muss, um diese Seite nutzen zu können. Es ist in unserem RPG nicht unbedingt notwendig die Star Trek Welt zu kennen, um einen eigenen Charakter zu spielen. Unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Sie einen Menschen spielen wollen, brauchen Sie sich eigentlich nur wie ein Mensch verhalten. Beim Auswählen einer anderen Spezies, sollte man natürlich schon die Eigenheiten der Spezies kennen, so z.B. kontrollieren Vulkanier gänzlich ihre Emotionen, so das es nach außen hin scheint, als hätten sie keine. Ausserdem bietet DLH ebenso Gemeinsame Unternehmungen wie das OT (offenes Treffen der Spieler) wo die Spieler hinter den Charakteren sich treffen und gemeinsam eine schöne Zeit verbringen können.Oder auch unsere GRPS`S (Großes Rollenspiel) wo an einem Abend mehrere Schiffe gleichzeitig koordiniert spielen. Fan Fiction wo Fans für Fans Spannende Storys schreiben und und und... Also entdecke mit uns die unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums. Fakten ;Spielstart : Oktober 2008 ;Aktive Spieler : 12 (Stand 31.12.2011) ;Systeme : Homepage, Forum, Chat, Teamspeak ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Über 16 Jahre, Keine Star Trek bzw. RPG Erfahrung erforderlich, Kommunikationsfähig, Freundlich, Anmeldung über unsere Seite ;Kosten : Keine Kosten unsererseits. ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Montag und Dienstags ;Zeitaufwand : ca. 2 Stunden pro RPG Mission, jedoch Forumarbeit gewünscht ;Geeignet für : alle Rollenspiel u. Star Trek Fans. Jedoch auch für komplette Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek die unendliche Geschichte (DUG) Star Trek die unendliche Geschichte spielt zurzeit in der NX Zeit also zu Jonathan Archers Zeiten. Es werden nach und nach alle Zeitperioden durchgespielt (Archer, Kirk, Picard, usw.). Da wir recht neu sind spielen wir zurzeit auf einem Schiff der NX-02 Columbia. Also wenn Ihr lust habt dann meldet euch im Forum. Nicht erschrecken wir teilen uns ein Forum mit der DLH Fakten ;Spielstart : Januar 2012 ;Aktive Spieler : zurzeit 6 ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Rollenspiele im : derzeit nur im IRC ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : NX-02 Columbia jeden Samstag 20.00 Uhr ;Zeitaufwand : ca. 2 Stunden/Mission ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek New Times (STNT) Das Star Trek New Times Rollenspiel spielt nach dem Dominionkrieg im Jahre 2393 (jeweils vom heutigen Datum 380 Jahre in der Zukunft) hauptsächlich am anderen Ende des Bajoranisches Wurmloch im Gamma-Quadrant, wo auch die Hauptspielstation, Deep Space Twenty liegt. Die Missionen an sich finden hauptsächlich im Chat und zwischen den Missionen in einem Bordleben im Forum statt. Fakten ;Spielstart : Ende 2006 ;Aktive Mitglieder : ca. 15 (Oktober 2013) ;Systeme : Homepage, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum mit Lebenslauf des Spielcharakters ;Nötige Vorkenntnisse : Grundkenntnisse in Star Trek empfehlenswert, alles andere wird an der Akademie vermittelt ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Freitag ;Zeitaufwand : min. 2 Stunden je Chat Mission : je nach bedarf aktives Bordleben/Forum Mission bzw. andere Aktivitäten wie Akademie, Forschung und Entwicklung innerhalb der Sternenflotte (optional) ;Geeignet für : alle Deutschsprachigen die Mitspielen möchten. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek NX – Das Starfleet-Rollenspiel im Jahre 2158 Star Trek NX war das einzige deutschsprachige Star Trek Chat- und Forenrollenspiel, das in der Zeit von "Star Trek: Enterprise" im Jahr 2158 spielte. Das Rollenspiel wurde eingestellt. Externe Links *Website des Rollenspiels Star Trek RPG (ehem. Rheinländische Sternenflotte) Das Star Trek Rollenspiel "Star Trek RPG" ist ein rein forenbasiertes Fan-Rollenspiel. Ein Schiff, die U.S.S. Thetis und die Erde bzw. Sternenflottenakademie stehen zum Spielen bereit. Da es nur grob einen äußeren Handlungsstrang gibt, ist das RPG sehr frei gehalten und größtenteils auf die Entwicklung und Interaktion der Charaktere ausgelegt. Seit seinem Spielstart wurde das RPG mehrmals umgestaltet und ausgebaut. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2004 (16. August 2004) ;Aktive Mitglieder : ca. 10 ;Systeme : Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Registrierung im Forum, detaillierte Bewerbung des Charakters, Akzeptieren der Nutzungsbedingungen, einige Test-Posts in der Akademie, Mindestalter: 16 Jahre, Einhalten der Regeln, qualitative Posts ;Wissen : einige Erfahrung mit Foren-RPGs sowie mittlere bis gute Star Trek Kenntnisse (canon) vorausgesetzt ;Kosten : keine ;Geeignet für : Alle ORPG-/Star Trek-Fans ;Gesucht : Spieler in Wissenschaft, Medizin, Sicherheit und Technik ;Zeitaufwand : frei einteilbar da forenbasiert, jedoch aufgrund der geforderten Qualität je nach Position mittel bis hoch; mindestens ein Post alle sieben Tage Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek: T'Pau Star Trek: T'Pau ist eines der neueren Rollenspiele. Die Rollenspiele finden hier über Chat und teilweise im Forum statt. Inhaltlich orientiert sich Star Trek: T'Pau an den Ereignissen nach dem Dominion-Krieg 2375, es gibt aber auch ein vielzahl Freiwilliger-und Nebenmissionen. Das Rollenspiel beschreibt die Reise der USS T'Pau (Akira-refit Klasse), die auf ihrem Weg mehrere Abenteuer erlebt und Hürden bewältigt. Hierbei gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit Captain Riker, Botschafter Spock, Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay, der USS Voyager, der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) u.v.m Mehrmals pro Woche finden hier Rollenspiele statt. Der Rang wird zugewiesen, je nachdem, wie aktiv der Spieler ist. Eine Position wird in Absprache mit dem Spieler bestimmt, wenn er verfügbar ist und vom Kommandierendem Offizier bestätigt.(Es wird überlegt, ein zweites oder sogar drittes Schiff zu erstellen.) Es werden dringend neue Spieler gesucht. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2009 (17.12.2009) ACHTUNG: Seit September 2011 Fusion mit der Independent-Starfleet (isf.com) ;Aktive Spieler : --- ;Spielzeiten :Ein- bis zweimal die Woche ca 1-3 Stunden (Wird seit neuem jeweils Monatlich abgesprochen, freiwillige Rpg´s werden natürlich auch angeboten) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat(IRC,Mirc, eigener Channel) ;Rollenspiele hauptsächlich im : Chat aber auch im Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Keine (Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum) ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Fans, keine Altersbegrenzung. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels *Homepage des Fusionspartners Startrek - The New Adventures findet seinen Ursprung 2008. Ursprünglich aus einem IRC Rollenspiel entstanden, fand es seinen Weg in die Welt der Forenrollenspiele und blieb dort 9 Jahre. Die Spielzeit liegt von der Realzeit aus gesehen 380 Jahre in der Zukunft. Als Spielhintergrund gelten die ersten 10 Filme sowie die Serien: Enterprice, TOS, TNG, DS9, und Voy. Im Ursprung im Deltaquadrant angesiedelt, um wirklich neue Abenteuer zu spielen, hat sich das Rollenspiel weiter entwickelt. 2017 erfolgte dann der Zusammenschlus mit dem Rollenspiel Trek-RPG. Dadurch wurde das Rollenspiel um den Bereich Chatrollenspiel erweitert. Innerhalb des Rollenspiels kann der Spieler entweder für das Forenrollenspiel entscheiden oder das Chatrollenspiel. Auch beides parallel ist möglich: Im Forumrollenspiel kannman einen Offiziersposten im Deltaquadranten übernehmen und in einem Schiff der Deltaforce seinen Platz finden. Im Chatspielbereich kann der Spieler einen Posten auf einem Schiff im Alphaquadranten in der Alphaflotte spielen. Neben den Abenteuern gibt es die Möglichkeit auch Charackterplay auf den Basen und den dortigen Promenadenabteilungen zu spielen. Fakten: Spielstart: 2008 unter startrek-tna.com Domainumzug: 2015 auf startrek-tna.de Spielsysteme: Forum (phpbb basiert) , Chat ( Ajaxchat) Service: Teamspeakserver, eigenes Wiki Spielsprache: deutsch Kosten: keine Geeignet: für jeden der sich für Startrek interessiert und Spass am schreiben hat Anmeldebedingungen: Registrierung über Forum. Links: http://startrek-tna.de/ Wiki Missionschat STBC-Community STBC ist eine Star Trek Forenrollenspiel Community die sich ursprünglich mal aus einem Spieleforum heraus entwickelte. 2011 feiern wir unser 10jähriges mit den Mitgliedern und Freunden zusammen bei unserem jährlichen Zeltlagertreffen, wo man die Gelegenheit hat die Leute hinter den Nicks auch mal real kennenzulernen. Es gibt ein Schiffs Rollenspiel das zur Gründungszeit der Föderation spielt und ein Schiffsrollenspiel das einige Jahre nach dem Dominionkrieg spielt und ein Völkeraustauschprojekt ist. Deshalb besteht auch die Möglichkeit Charakter zu spielen die nicht zur Föderation gehören. Daneben gibt es auch die Möglichkeit eigene Fortsetzungsgeschichten in einem eigens dafür eingerichteten Bereich zu schreiben. Wir haben auch einen Small Talk Bereich der bei uns "Quarks" heißt und Unterforen zu Themen wie "Spiele" und "Serien&Filme" oder "Bücher". Auch ein Bereich zu "Schiffe&Technik" und "Computer&Internet" fehlt nicht. Bei Interesse können auch derzeit ruhende Rollenspielideen wieder aufgenommen werden. Vieles lässt sich auch im Archiv nachlesen. Man muß nicht viel über Star Trek wissen um beim RPG mitzumachen. Wir nehmen uns Zeit für die Betreuung und es gibt bei uns auch nicht viel Regeln. Es gibt auch keine Akademie oder eine Quasimilitärische Organisationsstruktur. Wir sehen das ganze recht locker. Immerhin wollen wir nur gemeinsam ein Spiel spielen und Spaß daran haben gemeinsam eine Geschichte zu entwickeln. Fakten ;Systeme :Forum (bei ausreichend Interesse besteht auch die Möglichkeit ein Chat RPG einzurichten, ein IRC Channel besteht, #stbc im euirc) ;Aufnahmebedingungen :Registrierung im Forum um posten zu können ;Spielzeiten :da forenbasiert frei einteilbar ;Zeitaufwand :variabel 1-2 Postings die Woche reichen, egal wie lang der Post ist (es gibt keine Bedingungen was Wortanzahl angeht) ;Bedingungen :ihr solltet schon 16 sein und einigermaßen die Rechtschreibung beherrschen oder zumindest wissen wie man die Rechtschreibkorrektur eines Textverarbeitungsprogramms benutzt. Ihr müsst keine Akademie durchlaufen, kein Star Trek Experte sein. Es reicht wenn ihr gern gemeinsam mit anderen zusammen eine Geschichte entwickeln und erleben wollt. Das Stichwort hier ist gemeinsam. Für Soloprojekte gibt es einen extra Forenbereich. ;Geeignet für :alle Star Trek Fans, Fanfic Schreiber und solche die es werden wollen, also auch für absolute Anfänger und zum Schluß nicht zu vergessen auch für die Games Zocker unter uns Externe Links *Homepage der Rollenspielcommunity Trek RPG Das Trek RPG ist ein Chat und Forum basiertes Rollenspiel. Das Spiel spielt in der Welt von Star Trek in der traditionellen Zeitlinie nach dem vorletzten Kinofilm (Star Trek X), aktuell im Jahr 2390, und entdeckt so die Wege zu den Sternen. Als Teil des Trek RPG's schlüpfst Du in die Rolle eines Sternenflottenoffiziers, der seinen Dienst auf einer Station oder einem Schiff ausübt. Schiffsarzt, Counselor, OPS, Pilot, Taktik und Sicherheit oder doch lieber Chefingenieur? Such dir deinen Wunschposten und Spieltermin unter den Einheiten aus. Auch die Übernahme eines eigenen Kommandos über eine Einheit wird im Laufe Deiner Karriere als Sternenflottenoffizier möglich. Im Rollenspielalltag wird 2 mal im Monat eine Mission über 2 Stunden gespielt. Ebenso sind stets auch gemeinsame Interaktionen und Ausbau wie Weiterentwicklung des jeweiligen Charakters außerhalb der Missionen in Chat und Forum möglich, wann immer Lust und Laune herrscht. In den Abteilungen des Rollenspiels kannst Du mitarbeiten und Dich einbringen, z.B. im Corps of Engineers (u.a. Star-Trek-adäquate Weiterentwicklungen und Testdurchläufe von Technologien), oder im Medical Center (mit dessen Unterstützung z.B. speziell medizinische Missionen geplant und durchgeführt werden können) oder als Dozent eines Seminars an der Akademie. Zudem bietet das Rollenspiel die Möglichkeit, sich bei den Special Forces (Spezialeinheiten) zu bewerben und Missionen abseits des sonst üblichen Raumschiffsgeschehens zu erleben. Geführt wird es durch das Starfleet Command (SFC) und auf den verschiedenen Einheiten (Schiffen oder Basen) von den jeweiligen Kommandieren Offizieren. Neben Missionen und Kampagnen existiert ebenfalls ein saisonal stattfindendes Shuttlerennen (Star Race), an dem jeder Offizier teilnehmen kann. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1998 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 50 Offiziere (Stand März 2013) ;Aktive Einheiten : 6 Schiffe, 1 Base, 1 Squad Special Forces ;Systeme : Chat (AIM), Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Ab 12 Jahren, Anmeldung auf der Homepage, zum Spielen wird ein AOL oder AIM Account (AIM ist ein kostenloses Programm) benötigt. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Täglich, Missionen abends, alle übrigen Plays wann immer Zeit und Lust ist ;Zeitaufwand : ca. 2 Stunden alle 2 Wochen am Spieltermin deiner Wahl, Zusätzlich die Möglichkeit für Gastmissionen auf anderen Schiffen sowie Beteiligung am Bordleben im eigenen Forum ;Geeignet für : Alle "Star Trek"-Fans und Rollenspieler mit Interesse am Star Trek-Universum Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels TrekZone Network Star Trek Rollenspiel Das TZN Star Trek Rollenspiel ist ein Chat- und Forenrollenspiel. Die Handlung spielt in den 2380ern auf mehreren Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte und des Klingonischen Reichs. Üblicherweise übernimmt der Spieler, nachdem ihm das nötige Wissen über die Regeln und Gepflogenheiten übermittelt wurde, einen Posten auf einem der Sternenflottenschiffe. Sofern sich genügend Gleichgesinnte finden, ist es jedoch auch möglich, einen Charakter außerhalb der Sternenflotte zu spielen - etwa im Orion-Syndikat oder im Geheimdienst (oder beidem ;-) ), auf einem abgelegenen Handelsposten der Ferengi-Allianz oder auf einer Föderationskolonie. Die Spieler können sich im gesamten Star Trek-Universum austoben. Seit Ende 2007 besitzt das Rollenspiel auch ein Wiki (den "Hauptcomputer"), in dem alle wichtigen Informationen für die Spieler gesammelt werden. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2004 ;Aktive Spieler : 40 (August 2011) ;Systeme : Chat (via IRC-Client), Forum, Wiki, Webseite ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website, im Forum und im Wiki ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : abhängig von der Spieleinheit, auf der man stationiert ist, wöchentlich oder zweiwöchentlich sonntags, montags, dienstags, mittwochs oder donnerstags, ca. 20 bis 22 Uhr ;Zeitaufwand : Ca. zwei Stunden während der Chatmissionen. Und ansonsten sind regelmäßige Beiträge im Forum ("Bordleben") auch gern gesehen. Genügend Online-Zeit sollte also vorhanden sein. ;Geeignet für : alle "Star Trek"-Fans, von Neueinsteiger bis Hardcore-Trekkie Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels U-F-P United Federation of Planets Das Rollenspiel spielt im Star Trek Universum und orientiert sich an den auf die Idee von Gene Rodenberry basierenden Science-Fiction-Serien Star Trek Enterprise, The Original Series, The Next Generation, Deep Space 9, Voyager und den Filmen Star Trek I bis X. In dem dazugehörigen Internetforum schreiben die Teilnehmer eigene Geschichten. Jeder kann hier an einer von drei zeitgleich laufenden Missionen teilnehmen und deren Verlauf aktiv mitgestalten. Zur Zeit gibt es bei U-F-P drei feste Rollenspieleinheiten, die U.S.S. Intruder NCC-74662-A, die U.S.S. Gagarin NCC-79237 und die U.S.S. Trident NCC-83852. Dazu kommen mehrere Abteilungen, die entweder direkt die Aktivitäten im Rollenspiel fördern und unterstützen oder für Verwaltung und Organisation verantwortlich sind. Für ihre Arbeit in den Abteilungen und Rollenspieleinheiten erhalten die Mitglieder des RPG monatlich Punkte auf ihr Konto gutgeschrieben und steigen bei einem bestimmten Punktestand in ihrem Rang auf. Jeder beginnt nach der Ausbildung in der Akademie als Ensign Junior und kann im Laufe der Zeit den Rang eines Admirals erreichen. Auch eine Laufbahn außerhalb der Sternenflotte ist möglich. Die Mitgliedschaft in der U-F-P ist kostenlos, aber nicht umsonst. Jeder kann dabei neue Freunde kennen lernen, die alle das Hobby "Star Trek" teilen. Dabei kommt der Kontakt zwischen den Mitgliedern nicht nur über das Forum zustande, sondern auch über die angeschlossenen Chaträume im IRC. Der Java-Chat bietet dabei einen Schnelleinstieg. Außerdem treffen sich die Mitglieder mehrfach im Jahr, um einige Tage gemeinsam zu erleben. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1999 (19.01.1999) ;Aktuelle Spielzeit : 2418 (2010) ;Aktive Spieler : 30 Offiziere + 3 Kadetten (Stand 28.03.2010) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Einheit - Klasse - RPG-Art : U.S.S. Intruder (Flaggschiff) - Sovereign-Klasse - Foren-RPG (ab und zu IRC-RPG) : U.S.S. Gagarin - Nebula-Klasse - Foren-RPG : U.S.S. Trident - Prometheus-Klasse - Foren-RPG : U.S.S. Hawking - Intrepid-Klasse - IRC-RPG (i. d. R. 1 Mal im Monat) : U.S.S. Amaltheia (Ausbildungsschiff) - Nova-Klasse - Foren-RPG ;Abteilungen : Starfleet Command : Starfleet Academy : Starfleet Research & Development : Starfleet Medical ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum; Mindestalter 14 ;Kosten : keine (außer für den Internetzugang) ;Vollmitgliedschaft : Nach Absolvierung der Starfleet Academy ;Zeitaufwand : freie Einteilung; wünschenswert ist, für das Foren-PRG, 1 Log (Missionsbeitrag) pro Woche Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS Al Batani (NCC-99723) Das Rollenspiel (Role Playing Game (RPG) USS Al Batani (NCC-99723) wurde am 23.07.1999 gegründet und am 31.07.2014 eingestellt. Ein Teil der Spieler ist vom ersten Tag an dabei. Dieses Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse ist ein Email Rollenspiel und jede® der Star Trek mag und etwas Lust zum Schreiben hat, kann dort mitmachen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1999 (Juli 1999) ;Aktive Spieler : ca 12 ;Systeme : Webseite, auf Email-Basis ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : keine besonderen (optimal sind grundlegende Rechtschreibkenntnisse und etwas Wissen im Star Trek Universum) ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : immer ;Zeitaufwand : frei einteilbar da emailbasierend ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS Atlas (NCC-80307) Wir sind eine Gruppe von Star Trek Fans, die nicht nur passiv Star Trek im Fernsehen oder Kino konsumieren, sondern aktiv in die Rollen von Sternenflottenpersonal schlüpfen, um das Star Trek Universum hautnah zu erleben. Dieses Hobby nennt sich "LARP" (Live-action Role Play). Im Prinzip tun wir das, was die Crew der USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D auf dem Holodeck tut. Sie spielen dort andere Rollen und erleben Abenteuer. Unsere technischen Möglichkeiten im 21. Jahrhundert sind noch nicht ganz so ausgefeilt wie im 24. Jahrhundert, denn Transporter, Phaser und Kraftfelder gibt es heutzutage (noch) nicht. Aber auch so funktioniert das Spiel mit etwas Fantasie der Teilnehmer sehr gut. Wir stellen die Besatzung der USS Atlas, eines Schiffes der Luna-Klasse, dar. Wir legen dabei allergrössten Wert auf den Star Trek Canon und Authentizität. Fakten ; Spielstart : 2014 ; Aktive Spieler : maximal 30 auf einer Veranstaltung ; System : Live ; Spielsprache : Deutsch ; Aufnahmebedingungen : Schriftliche Anmeldung zu einer Veranstaltung ; Kosten : Siehe Homepage ; Spielzeiten : Ca. 1-2 mal pro Jahr ; Zeitaufwand : Ein Wochenende, i.d.R. Freitag abend bis Sonntag mittag ; Geeignet für : Star Trek Fans, die einen Sternenflottenoffizier verkörpern können und möchten Externe Links * http://www.uss-atlas.de USS Roddenberry (NCC-1802) Die USS Roddenberry (NCC-1802) ist ein E-Mail Rollenspiel und dreht sich um das Raumschiff USS Roddenberry. Dieses wurde im Jahre 2266 in Dienst gestellt. Das neuste Schiff der Constitution-Klasse war mit einem experimentellen Antrieb ausgestattet, der höhere Geschwindigkeiten ermöglichen sollte.Die Roddenberry befindet sich derzeit im Einsatz im Weltraum unter dem Kommando von Captain Mackenzie Mitchell. Das Spiel läuft seit Mai 2002 und hat Höhen und Tiefen erlebt. Aufgrund von schnellem Desinteresse der Spieler plätschert das Spiel so vor sich hin. Doch das Ziel der Führungsmannschaft ist es, die Abenteuer der Roddenberry im 23. Jahrhundert zu erzählen, phantasievoll und auch mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern. Jeder, der Peter David mag, wird die Roddenberry lieben, denn genauso wie er hat die Führungsmannschaft eigentlich keine direkten Tabus und die Crew selbst ist auch nicht das, was man normal nennen würde. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS van Helsing Die "USS van Helsing" ist ein Foren-RPG, welches auf Star Trek basiert und nach den Ereignissen rund um spielt. Ursprünglich als Nova-Klasse-Forschungsschiff konzipiert, und als E-Mail Rollenpiel gestartet, hat das ganze RS in den vergangenen Monaten einige Wandlungen durchgemacht, bis es zu seiner jetzigen Form gefunden hat. Das Schiff selbst ist inzwischen ein Schiff der ''Saber''-Klasse der Sternenflotte, und im Dienste der Patrouille der Neutrelen Zone unterwegs. Da das ganze inplay ferner ein Vorzeigeprojekt in Sachen Offiziersaustausch ist, ist es auch möglich Völker zu spielen, die nicht der Föderation angehören. (zB Cardassianer, Klingonen oder Romulaner) Allgemein wird viel Wert auf Individualität und Vielseitigkeit der Charaktere, aber vorallem entspanntes unverkrampftes Spiel gelegt. Ziel der van Helsing Spielgemeinschaft ist es, ein lockeres Spiel ohne Beförderungsdruck, Konkurrenz und Bürokratie zu betreiben, und stattdessen das Spiel als das zu belassen was es ist : Ein simples Hobby. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2006 (Dezember 2006) ;Aktive Spieler : ca 12 (Februar 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : immer ;Zeitaufwand : frei einteilbar da forenbasierend ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans ;Aktuell gesucht : Marine-CO, Counselor Externe Links *Forum des Rollenspiels USS Victory (NCC-487625) Die USS Victory ist war so genanntes Play-by-E-Mail Spiel und wurde in einer Romanähnlichen Form von allen Spielern mit vorgefertigen Charakteren über ein E-Mail Verteilersystem gespielt. Das Rollenspiel wurde eingestellt. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten Die VFP ist eine von Fans für Fans gegründete Star Trek Rollenspiel Community die bereits seit dem 06.10.2006 besteht. Die Spiele finden im Forum statt während sich die Community im IRC Chat täglich trifft. Die Flotte besteht derzeit aus zwei Einheiten. Aus der U.S.S. Dauntless NCC-71009 (Galaxy Klasse) und der U.S.S. Farchild NCC-91001 (Excelsior Klasse). Das besondere: Jede Einheit spielt in ihrer eigenen Ära im Star Trek Universum. Neben den Abenteuern im Forum und dem chatten im IRC, besitzt die VFP - wohl als einzige deutsche Flotte - ihren eigenen Videokanal. Hier findet man dann mehrmals wöchentlich neue Videos in denen z.B. Mitglieder interviewt werden, Missionspreviews gezeigt sowie Berichte über aktuelle oder anstehende Missionen präsentiert werden. Die Mitgliedschaft in der VFP ist komplett kostenlos. Fakten ;Spielstart :06.10.2006 ;Systeme :Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache :Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen :Mindestalter 14 Jahre, ein IRC Client, Registrierung im Forum, das durchlaufen einer Ausbildung an der Akademie (Ausnahmen zum Verzicht dieser Bedingung im Einzelfall möglich), Genügend Zeit ;Kosten :Die Mitgliedschaft ist kostenlos ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten :Täglich ;Zeitaufwand :Mittel (1-2 Stunden am Tag) ;Geeignet für :alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren / FanFic-Schreiber Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Kategorie:Die Fans Kategorie:Spiel (Meta-Trek)